The New Couple
by musicismylife.iluvmusic721
Summary: Ross likes Maia. Maia likes Ross. Rydel works her matchmaking magic. One-Shot


**Haha hey guys :) I was bored so I decided to write a random one-shot about Raia :) I don't know.. I ship it more than Raura, but I know that Maia has a boyfriend and I respect that. But if it was between Raia and Raura, I'd choose Raia. And in this one-shot, Ross and Maia like each other. Anyways, hope y'all enjoy this little one-shot. **

* * *

**Maia's POV **

The whole 'Teen Beach Movie' cast and I were all at Ross's basement watching it for the first time. The whole time we were acting in it, we haven't once watched the whole thing together yet! The premieres haven't come out yet, so we decided to watch it once before the premieres next week. We were watching the last song and dance we had to perform, 'Surf's Up'. Best dance move of all was 'The Fruge'. That's the one we all love :)

"You know," Garrett started. "The whole movie put together is pretty good, I mean, I have to admit, we did pretty well." We all laughed. Garrett was a total goofball on and off set. I was going to miss everyone a lot. We all got so close on set, and became great friends off set. My phone started vibrating and I took it out. I got a text from Rydel, Ross's older sister. She was one of my very good friends now.

**Hey girl :* Riker, Rocky, Ryland, Ratliff, and I are coming down! xx :) -Rydel**

Ross was sitting next to me, and I elbowed him and showed him the text. He smiled, got up, and hid behind the stairs.

"Ross, what are you doing?" Grace asked him, looking very confused. He made a face at her and told her to be quiet. I think he was going to try and scare his siblings. I then heard a few thumps, and saw the Lynchs come down.

"Hey everybody!" Rydel squealed when she came down. I looked over at Ross and he had an unreadable expression.

"Where's Ross?" Riker asked, then realizing he was probably in the room. Ross quickly but quietly, ran up behind Riker and jumped on his back. They both started yelling like maniacs. We all laughed. They had a great brotherly bond. Boys will be boys. I thought it was a really cute bond. R5 were all very close, and they are also great at music.

"Did you guys finish the movie?" Rocky asked, jumping on to the spot on the couch Ross was sitting in.

"Yeah, we just finished," John answered, still chuckling from the 'fight' Ross and Riker had. I thought about R5 for a second. I was pretty close with all of them, especially Ross and Rydel. Rydel was like another sister to me, and Ross is cute, charming, funny, and not to mention sweet. He jokes about everything, and that's one of the things I really love about him. I realized that I was really going to miss him... Not only because of all of those traits but... Oh my god. I just realized that... I like Ross. And not just like, I _like _Ross. I always thought he was like a brother to me, but now... maybe a little more... Damn, things are probably going to get awkward.

* * *

**Ross's POV (I'm gonna switch POV throughout the one-shot)**

I love hanging out with my brothers and sister, after all, we are R5! I also love acting. 'Austin and Ally' is awesome, and 'Teen Beach Movie' was one of the best experiences of my life, and I will never forget it, or the amazing people I worked with. The beautiful and talented, Maia Mitchell, the fun Garrett Clayton, the amazing Grace Phipps, the hilarious John DeLuca, and everyone else. We are definitely going to keep in touch and hang out.

I especially loved working with Maia. I don't know, we just had this strong connection from the start. We auditioned together, and it was... interesting. We had to do the emotional scene in the movie, and we didn't know each other at all. That's always cool **(Got this from the Radio Disney** **interview)**.I also thought it was really fun working with her during rehearsals and off set. We hung out a lot. She's also pretty, funny, has the most adorable accent, and loves joking around, just like me. That's probably why we instantly clicked. Working with new people is always fun, and I'm super glad that I got to work with Maia, and I'm definitely gonna miss her, maybe even more... I... kinda... sorta... maybe... possibly... like her... I don't know...

"Yo earth to Ross!" Ratliff waved in front of my face a bunch of times. I blinked a few times. I must've zoned out when I was thinking about Maia. Oh geez. I then realized everyone was staring at me.

"Sorry guys," I laughed. "Was just thinking."

"What about?" Garrett asked. I stopped. I couldn't say I was thinking about Maia.

"Uh... The movie and how fun it was to film," I said quickly, trying not to sound like I was lying. Fortunately, they all bought it. Rydel might've doubted me for a split-second, but I pretended I didn't see anything. We all went back to hanging out like friends with no drama around us. I just hope me liking Maia won't cause anymore drama.

"Hey guys," I called out. "I have an idea." I took out my pink iPhone. Yes, I have a pink iPhone. Like a legit boss. Anyways, I took it out and put it in the speakers. I played shuffle and blasted a random song. It started playing 'Here's to Forever', one of our own songs! R5! We all cheered and me, Rocky, and Ratliff started dancing like idiots in the center of the room. Everyone laughed at our silliness and I snuck a look at Maia who was talking to Rydel. Oh, how cute she looks when she's laughing. _Pull yourself together, Ross! _I thought to myself.

"HERE COMES FOREVER GIRL!" The guys and I shouted, totally off-key. That caused an eruption of laughter from everyone else. Once the song ended, it started playing 'Everybody Talks' by Neon Trees. Riker and Rydel looked at each other, thinking the same thing.

"OH YEAH! OUR JAM!" They both said at the same time, then did the little dance they made up. I fell on to the couch, then realizing my elbow was jabbing Maia.

"Oh, sorry 'bout that," I apologized, removing my elbow from her. She laughed.

"It's fine, Ross. Rydel and Riker have an interesting dance," She noted with her cute accent. I nodded.

"They made that up on the tour bus a while ago, and Rocky was in the background, nodding like a weirdo," I replied, chuckling at the memory.

"So basically a typical day," She joked, and we both laughed, then sat in an awkward silence. We both probably sensed that something was weird between us, which never happened before. We're always joking around, laughing, and having fun. _WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?! _And I could've sworn I saw Rydel looking at me, like she knew something.

"Hey Rydel! It's the part!" Riker called to her. She nodded then started laughing.

"It started with a whisper, and that was when I kissed her, and then she made me..." They started singing along, doing the little dance, and Rocky jumped up and started nodding in the background. Again. We all laughed at the goofiness in the room. After a while, Grace, Garrett, and John had to go, and Maia said she could stay for a little bit. I smiled when she said that. Oh geez, what's wrong with me sometimes?

* * *

**Maia's POV **

"Hey Maia, can you stay over tonight?" Rydel asked me after the others all left. It was just me, her, Ross, and Rocky in the basement right now.

"I can ask my mum, but I'm sure she'll say yes," I told her, then smiled in delight. Rydel and I always have lots of fun. I rang my mum and she said I could stay over. Rydel jumped around happily, and we both went upstairs, leaving the two boys in the basement. I couldn't help but look back at Ross, but Rocky was blocking him from my view. Damn it.

"Can I ask you a question?" Rydel asked me. I nodded, "Of course, you can ask me anything."

"Alright, but you have to be fully honest with me, okay?" She said.

"Okay," I said, a little more hesitantly than last time. I wasn't sure about what she was going to be asking me...

"Do you like Ross?" She asked. I widened my eyes. I honestly don't get how she always knows all of this stuff.

"W-what?" I stammered. "R-ross? Um.. well..." I trailed off, then took a deep breath.

"Honestly, I don't know. I just know that, after the premieres and stuff, I know I'll miss him and stuff. And when we were all in the basement, I just thought about him and I realized I might have a few feelings for him," I admitted. Rydel nodded.

"This is great!" She squealed. I looked at her, confused.

"What? Why is it good that I like Ross? I mean, he likes Laura, and I would never want to break them up. Laura and Ross are both my friends," I told her. She just shook her head.

"Ross doesn't like Laura. I'm not sure if he used to, but I know he doesn't now," She said. "He likes you." I looked at Rydel like she was crazy.

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked. "No no no, Ross and I are just friends, really good friends."

"Please, did you not see how he was acting around you a while ago?" She scoffed. "You guys started being all awkward, I mean, you guys never do that. You're always so calm and happy around him, not... Awkward or anything."

I had to admit she was right, but I was the one who was being awkward. Well, I'm pretty sure I was. Sometimes having short-term memory is kind of lame.

"Can we talk about something else now?" I asked her weakly. "I don't really want to talk about this right now."

"Alright," She said, and we stopped the awkward conversation about Ross. I really don't know how I feel right now.

* * *

**Ross's POV **

I went upstairs, rushing away from Rocky who was probably trying to kill me for spraying whipped cream all over his face. I stopped when I realized Rydel and Maia were talking. I couldn't help but eavesdrop. Hey, I'm a teenage boy and the girl I like and sister are talking to each other. Of course I'm going to listen it.

"...likes Laura, and I would never want to break them up. Laura and Ross are both my friends," I heard Maia say. She thinks I like Laura? What? No! Laura is one of my closest friends, nothing more. I love her like a sister, probably, but I don't like Laura. I heard what Rydel had to say.

Ross doesn't like Laura. I'm not sure if he used to, but I know he doesn't now," She said. "He likes you." Oh my god. How does Rydel know all of that? What? She just told Maia that I like her! I need to talk to Rydel later. I stopped listening in their conversation, knowing Rocky was looking for me. I saw Rocky with a can of silly string ready and about to spray it on me, so I ran out and upstairs in the middle of the girls' sleepover.

"Hide me from Rocky!" I told them, taking one of their pillows and using it as a shield. Rocky came up, with an evil gleam in his eyes.

"Yo Ross," He called out. "I got a present for you."

Rydel and Maia looked at each other and laughed at us. In a few minutes, Rocky and I joined forces and covered the girls with silly string. He gave me his extra can and we sprayed them head to toe.

"Oh my god, Ross," Maia gasped, then started laughing again. She ran up to me and snatched the can out of my hand and started spraying me and Rocky.

"Revenge!" Rydel said gleefully, then laughed. She whispered something in Maia's ear, and Maia went and chased Rocky, leaving it me and my own sister.

"I need to talk to you, Ross," She told me seriously.

"Yeah what's up?" I asked her.

"Do you like Maia?" She asked me. I stopped. Oh my god. That was their conversation. About me.. and Maia. It makes sense now.

"Uhh..." I stuttered.

"So you do," She concluded. WAIT WHAT?

"What? I never said anything!" I protested. Rydel gave me her famous look and I gave in.

"Okay fine, yes, I like Maia. And I know she knows cuz you told her," I said. "I don't get how you figured it out so quickly."

She then told me what she and Maia was talking about. Turns out, Maia likes me and I like her, and Rydel, being the smart ass she is, figured it all out.

"Wow," I said. "Just.. Wow."

"What are you waiting for you? Dude, go ask her out!" She urged me, then pushed me over to find Maia. I walked around the house, then found her, hiding behind a pole.

"Hi Maia," I said. She screamed a little then turned around, ready to spray. I held my hands in defeat.

"I'm not gonna do anything to you," I told her. "I just wanted to ask you something."

"Okay, shoot," She answered, putting down her can. "And I think this can is empty so.." She threw the can across the room.

"Um, anyways, I wanted to ask you if uhm.." I stammered. I don't know how to do this. I looked over at Rydel, who was telling me to just do it. I took a deep breath and looked at Maia.

"Would you like to uhm.. g-go out sometime?" I asked her. There. It's out. Not turning back now. I looked at her expression, hoping for the best.

"I'd love to, Ross," She replied, smiling. "What about tomorrow?"

"Yeah, that'd be great," I grinned. _Maia said yes. She said yes. Oh my god. _

We walked away and I gave a thumbs up to Rydel. She started cheering silently, then went up to Maia.

* * *

**No one's POV **

It's Ross and Maia's date. This is what was going on in their brain when they discovered they were going on a date with each other.

Ross- OH MY GOD SHE SAID YES SHE SAID YES OH YEAH SCORE! I HAVE TO THANK RYDEL LATER!

Maia- Oh my god... Rydel was right. OH MY GOD. I'M GOING ON A DATE WITH ROSS! OH MY GOD!

And needless to say, the date went great.

* * *

**So... How'd you guys like this one-shot? It's one of the longest ones I've ever written, but I like it. I was just playing around, and thought... maybe I should write a Raia one-shot. :) Hope y'all liked it, and read my other stories :)**


End file.
